


이헤

by Bolulu



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolulu/pseuds/Bolulu
Summary: 张祐荣抓着方向盘回过神时，发现车子正向着俊昊家的方向开着。车子行驶得很平稳，仿佛前方本就是原定要前往的方向。“好吧，那就去吧。”张祐荣抬手拉下遮阳板，乘着逐渐变为橘色的夕阳，轻踏油门。
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung/Lee Junho
Kudos: 2





	이헤

为了准备回归曲，张祐荣几乎把自己关在了工作室里，昼夜颠倒，作息混乱。然而，一片混乱中，歌曲的制作仍没有太大进展。  
当桌上零食袋里的用来排解压力的最后一片饼干也被塞进嘴里后，张祐荣终于起身，提了下宽松的睡裤，朝作曲室外走去。  
垂着沉重的脑袋，张祐荣趿拉着拖鞋，摇摇晃晃地走入厨房，在零食柜前站定。只见原本满满当当的零食柜里只剩下几包水果软糖。  
“呼呜，好吧好吧，那就出去一趟吧...”  
大概是独自一个人待久了，张祐荣开始对着空气说话。  
简单换了身衣服后，张祐荣下楼，开车出门。

二月立春过后，天气逐渐转暖。下午时分的太阳透过车窗玻璃落在身上，暖暖的。张祐荣时隔好久来到室外，嘴角也被明媚的天气挑拨得上扬起来。  
“咦嘿！”  
张祐荣心情变好的时候，就会突然发出这样的可爱的怪笑。打开车里的播放器，轻松的爵士乐缓缓流出。和着音乐轻微摇摆身体，张祐荣感觉作曲的压力一下子减轻了不少，便一路哼着歌驶向了目的地。

目的地是张祐荣平日里经常光顾的超市。张祐荣拎着购物篮熟门熟路地逛着。在零食区挑选新口味的饼干时，两名高中生年纪的男生站在离张祐荣不远的地方，看着货架上的零食你一我一句地打打闹闹。  
两个男生差不多个头，都穿着大众款的黑色夹袄，留着一样的乖乖的刘海，说着什么“这个口味肯定好吃”“你是大叔吗，怎么喜欢原味”之类的话，时不时打趣地推搡对方一把。  
张祐荣看着两个男生，突然有些恍惚。深压在心里、几乎快要忘掉的一些记忆从脑海中簌簌闪过。  
好多年前了，他和俊昊两人，也像身边这两个小男孩一样，穿着同款的衣服，留着差不多的发型，干什么都粘在一起，一边说着毫无意义的不着边际的话，一边互相打闹。身边的人都说，他和俊昊简直是牛皮糖一样的双胞胎。转眼间，他已经到了“大叔”的年龄了。这个“大叔”还很喜欢曲奇饼干和儿童果味饮料。  
想到这里，张祐荣又自嘲似地“噗嗤”一笑。  
“俊昊啊，真的想你了。”张祐荣又揽下几包饼干，在心里默默地感叹。 

沉浸在回忆里，张祐荣都忘了自己是怎么挑完东西结完账，然后坐回车上的了。回过神时，他正抓着方向盘，驶在与来时完全不同的路上。  
这个方向是去俊昊家的路啊。张祐荣反应过来后，又是一声轻笑。  
车子开得很平稳，仿佛前方本就是原定的要前往的方向。  
“好吧，那就去吧。”张祐荣抬手拉下遮阳板，乘着逐渐变为橘色的夕阳，轻踏油门。

—

李俊昊对张祐荣的来访很是吃惊。  
“你怎么来了？你怎么知道我今天回家？”李俊昊虽然吃惊，可还是高兴得笑弯了眯眯眼。  
一路上，张祐荣想念俊昊想念得快要胃痉挛，但实际见面，撞上李俊昊的笑靥时，他却又低下头，随意地说了一句“就…想你了呗”敷衍了事。  
李俊昊弯腰重重拍了下张祐荣的屁股，接过张祐荣手里的购物袋，拉着他进屋。  
“你头发变得好长啊，俊昊，卷卷的很好看”，张祐荣看着他的“双胞胎”兄弟，傻乎乎地感叹。  
“你的也是呀屋用，这种长度的头发很适合你。”俊昊应答。  
两人肩挨着肩，头都转向对方，对视了几秒，心底都有一阵细密的电流穿过。在气氛变得更加暧昧之前，张祐荣一把把李俊昊推开，看着他一个趔趄摔倒在沙发上。  
“呀，张屋用！”李俊昊摔得在沙发上弹了两下，丢给张祐荣一记白眼。  
“咦嘿！” 张祐荣得逞地一笑，猫腰躲过李俊昊砸来的抱枕，逃跑似的提起购物袋就往楼上的厨房里蹿，“我去做饭！”

“你还会做饭了？！我冰箱里没有食物啊——呀，屋用啊——”  
“诶，我买了的啊——”

—

张祐荣做的晚饭很简单，就是大酱汤煮大酱，胡萝卜炒胡萝卜。李俊昊配合地吃了几口半生不熟的胡萝卜，就放下了筷子。  
“屋用啊，你要是每天都来我家做饭的话，我就不用担心身材管理了。”李俊昊悠悠地吐槽。  
“我在家里做的很好的，都怪你那个锅太厚了…也没有这么难吃嘛，大酱汤泡饭还是很香的啊”，张祐荣哼哼唧唧地小声反驳，不停地把胡萝卜往俊昊碗里夹。  
李俊昊看着张祐荣撅着嘴耍脾气的小表情，一下子卸去了工作一天后的疲累。  
“好了别夹了，我吃好了！我去作曲室等你，你收了碗筷就进来，我有东西给你看。”李俊昊拍了拍张祐荣的肩膀，起身。  
“我切胡萝卜用了半个小时呢！你怎么能不吃呢！ 哼！”张祐荣响亮地哼了一声，表示不满。  
“你自己吃吧！”李俊昊也不客气，皱巴了下脸回嘴。

—

李俊昊上次回家，作了一首歌的小样。副歌部分的词和曲都已经出来了，李俊昊录了一段一直保存在电脑里，今天才重新翻出来听。  
“诶，好听诶…”张祐荣一手拿着一袋已经拆开的袋装饮料，一手拿着一袋新的，从门外进来，坐到李俊昊身边，说道，“是新曲吗？”  
张祐荣问完就重新把吸管塞进了嘴里，仓鼠一样动着嘴唇喝着。凑近电脑屏幕，好奇地查看音轨时，张祐荣还把未拆的饮料递到了李俊昊桌前。  
李俊昊看了眼饮料，轻笑。他不像张祐荣那样喜欢吃零食，说实话，他甚至不喜欢把吃的带进作曲室。但此刻，从凑近的张祐荣身上散发出的饮料的果香味，让他觉得，偶尔尝试一下张祐荣喜欢的味道也不错。  
插上吸管，李俊昊喝了一口饮料，只觉得腻得发齁，完全是小孩子喜欢的口味。  
“啊，好听呢”，张祐荣咬着吸管，再次表示赞扬。  
“嗯，副歌的感觉差不多就是这样，前后的铺垫和收尾还没想好”，李俊昊放下饮料，继续答到，“屋用啊，这首歌的副歌是要给你唱的，你知道吧，你的part呀。”  
“啊？”张祐荣吓了一跳，松开了嘴里的吸管，迟疑地说，“给我的吗？这是抒情曲诶…”  
“抒情曲怎么了？！唱跳歌手嫌弃我的抒情曲吗？我是想着你写的啊！”李俊昊没料到张祐荣会是这样犹豫的反应，连珠带炮地一顿数落。  
“啊你别生气啊，我哪里嫌弃了！啊你说什么啊，你这是污蔑啊李俊昊，你这是污蔑啊——” 张祐荣被李俊昊呛了几句，也急得放大了音量，小猫挠人似地乱拍李俊昊。两人咯咯笑着打成一团。

“说真的，这段你来唱会很好听的。”半晌后平静下来，李俊昊望着屏幕说。  
“哦，”张祐荣趴在桌子上，吐出一个音节后停顿了一下继续说，“不过，'想着我写的'是什么意思啊……”  
李俊昊呼吸一滞，大脑停机了零点几秒后立马反应过来，说道，“想着你的声线写的呗……”  
“哦——”，张祐荣把“哦”的尾音拖得很长，从下巴下抽出一只胳膊，在桌上乱摸，看到桌边的台灯有个拉线开关，便伸手好奇地轻扯了一下。  
柔和又强烈的橘色暖光，一下子洒满了屋内。  
“哇，”张祐荣转身望了望被暖光笼着的屋内，又看看被柔光映着的李俊昊，惊讶又欣喜，“俊昊，这个灯好有氛围啊！”  
“买来很久了，”李俊昊转过身面对张祐荣，撇嘴笑着。张祐荣已经在拿手机拍整个作曲室了。  
“买来很久了吗，我上次来……上次来没见到呢……”张祐荣支吾着，对上李俊昊的目光。  
“很久没来了吧，我们很久没有一起作曲了是吧。不过没事，你今天来了就帮我看看，我还有几首没成型的，你看看怎么……喂喂喂，干嘛？”  
李俊昊刚要转过头结束和张祐荣的对视，去打开电脑页面上的其他文件夹，就被张祐荣一把从椅子上拉了起来。  
“唉作曲的事待会再说！你过来，你站在这里，这样子拍一张照片……唉你听我的站过来啊，这个灯光真的很好看！”张祐荣不停地唠叨着，絮絮叨叨地像个突然玩兴大发的小老头。  
李俊昊任他摆布，站在墙边把头轻轻靠在墙上，看着张祐荣以奇怪的姿势举着手机拍照。他本来应该被张祐荣扭曲身体的姿势逗笑的，但是此刻望着张祐荣，他只觉得心底一片平和。  
“真好啊屋用，你在我身边真好啊……”李俊昊在心底默念着。

“诶，你都不笑呢，拍照就是要笑啊……俊昊你的眼睛真的变大了很多诶，咦嘿嘿，我们俊昊真的长大了呢！”张祐荣看着手机里的成片，低头满意地傻笑。  
“呀，”李俊昊仍然靠在墙上，慢慢地说，“那首歌的名字，叫'이헤'吧，怎么样？”  
“'咦—嘿'？干嘛啊，什么歌会叫那种名字啊，太不像话了……”张祐荣抬眼望了下李俊昊，又低下头摆弄手机，笑着吐槽。  
“写给你的歌呗……”李俊昊在心里回答，把头从墙边抬起来，抓着张祐荣重新坐回电脑前。

“好了别看手机了，快看看这个乐段！”李俊昊打开新的文件夹，催促张祐荣回归到正事上来。  
“诶等一下等一下，我把这张照片裁成正方形发给你嘛……等一下啊”，张祐荣加快了手指在屏幕上的动作，用不必要的认真和专注度裁剪照片。  
“你今天是不是不想睡觉了张屋用，你可以熬夜作曲白天睡大觉，我白天可是要去上班啊。”李俊昊说完狠拍了下张祐荣的大腿。  
“你待会把要改的地方都告诉我，你去上班了我可以帮你改，”张祐荣终于放下手机，把注意力拉回到作曲上。  
“哟，你还揽活呢！你自己的曲怎么样了？一看你的黑眼圈这么重，就知道你这两天肯定累得不好受吧……”李俊昊看着张祐荣越凑越近，几乎要把整个脑袋贴到他胸前了。  
“诶没事，快回归了嘛，熬点夜算什么！再说了，跟你一起作曲，好像没那么累了！”张祐荣说着，侧头给了李俊昊一个标志性的调皮的笑—— “咦嘿，我们要回归了啊，俊昊！咦嘿！” 

—

两颗圆圆的脑袋，在暖光笼罩下，凑在一起，嘀嘀咕咕了很久很久。有一些还不知道会叫作什么名字的歌曲，也在慢慢丰富，逐渐成型。

“我们要回归了啊。对啊，我们要回归了。”

—FIN


End file.
